


Только посмотреть

by Riakon



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, First Time, M/M, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Я не собираюсь у вас ничего покупать, — зашедший в сексшоп пришелец заявляет с видом оскорблённой королевы, когда Билли задаёт самый обычный за это утро вопрос: «вы за делом или посмотреть?»— Ну так не покупай, — фыркает он, глянув на появившегося на пороге парня, выглядящего подозрительно знакомым.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Homelander, Billy Butcher/The Homelander | John
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Только посмотреть

**Author's Note:**

> Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1164785141098504193  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8

— Я не собираюсь у вас ничего покупать, — зашедший в сексшоп пришелец заявляет с видом оскорблённой королевы, когда Билли задаёт самый обычный за это утро вопрос: «вы за делом или посмотреть?»

Нет, обычный он, конечно, для Билли — едва ли Фрэнчи, попросивший его подменить «всего на денечек, я тебе потом такую бомбу смастерю — Нью-Йорк смоет» и клятвенно заверивший, что его бомбезное предложение, которую он столь любезно выдвинул добавляя, что даже не поинтересуется на хер она нужна Билли, не будет иметь срока давности, спрашивает именно это, когда кто-то заходит, но тот уже порядком подзаебался делать вид, что он пиздецки внимательный к нуждам своих покупателям продавец.

Пара смс Фрэнчи с текстом «а чё их так дохуя» и «как ты тут работаешь, тут же одни уебаны?» самое прямое доказательство тому, что Билли вообще не место в сфере услуг.

Особенно, Билли, который нашёл два полуметровых члена — крупных тяжелых, таких, какими, кажется, можно кого-нибудь убить. Руки так и чешутся огреть ими кого-нибудь, но покупателей нельзя — жалобы Френчи не нужны, так что его максимум — изобразить с этими хуйцами фехтование или борьбу с нунчаками.

— Ну так не покупай, — фыркает он, глянув на появившегося на пороге парня, выглядящего подозрительно знакомым.

Аккуратные, можно даже сказать тонкие, в сравнении с собственным телом, руки и ноги, без бугрящихся мышц, плоский живот и светлая пушистая чёлка ниспадающая на глаза, видимо, достаточно непривычная, судя по тому, как посетитель пытается от неё избавиться, морщась, сжимая зубы и потрясая головой — симпатичный, как ни крути, это Билли приходится признать.

Есть у него слабость к таким — кажется, что одной левой он, достаточно крупный, уже начавший матереть в собственном теле, становиться тяжелее, чем раньше и отнюдь не из-за какого-нибудь там пивного живота, всегда находил такую трогательную хрупкость возбуждающей.

— Для себя или для дамы? — хмыкает Билли и вскидывает брови не в силах перестать ухмыляться самодовольно, выплывая из-за стеллажа и даже не подумав убрать с плеча силиконовый хер, покоящийся на манер бейсбольной биты, в то время, как вторым он поигрывает, подбрасывая так, что дилдо описывает круг, прежде, чем пальцы снова смыкаются на тяжёлом материале.

— Я же сказал, — начинает залётный посетитель, и его лицо становится совершенно непроницаемым в какой-то момент. Оно замирает, так, словно на нём нет кожи и мышц, а это одна плоская маска, искусно вылепленная каким-нибудь старательным юнцом, оказавшемся не в силах справиться с настоящей работой мастера, которая заставит даже дерево играть нужными эмоциями, стоит только верно повернуть голову на свету.

— Ну да, ну да, — хмыкает Билли, и замечает, как от его голоса парень вздрагивает всем телом, — такие, как ты всегда говорят, что только посмотреть, а потом, не успеешь обернуться и у тебя уже прилавки полупустые, а от бабла кассовый аппарат не закрывается.

Он говорит нарочно язвительно, и даже подходит ближе, совершенно абсолютно уверенный, что если задрать несчастного ещё немного, то он просто свалит, как это бывает со стеснительными мальчишками, и у Билли будет меньше работы в откровенно поганый день, когда он на какой-то хер согласился подменять Френчи.

Твердокаменная уверенность в дальнейших действиях неоспорима, вот только запах — терпкий, пряный, с нотами стали и цитрусов доносится до самой подкорки и заставляет не шагнуть к нему, а, напротив, почти отпрыгнуть и ощериться.

— Вали домой, малолетний придурок, займи там себя хорошенько и не отсвечивай в магазинах, пока не натянули прямо над прилавком, — фыркает он, поведя плечами. Ему слишком хорошо знакомо собственное состояние, которое, словно повинуясь зову невидимого манока шагает следом.

Блядская природа, наградившая всё население необходимостью сидеть на таблетках и подавителях, а лицевые маски сделавшая очередным бумом, что возвращается раз в года три — на сей раз тканевые, просто, чтобы приглушать сводящий с ума запах. Людей вокруг слишком много и они пахнут каждый по своему.

Все половозрелые люди хотят трахаться — это правда, но никто не хочет сесть в тюрьму из-за того, что зайдя в очередной магазин можно наткнуться на течную омегу, проебавшего свои таблетосы, или оказавшегося жертвой просрочки, а может и вовсе того, кого кроет самый первый раз в жизни. И никто не хочет быть изнасилованным — по крайней мере без договорённости и взаимного желания, так что пилюли — лучший выход.

Если бы Билли пил свои реже, не доверяя чёртовым омегам, то, пожалуй, всё могло бы кончится куда хуже, но он не доверяет вообще никому, и потому скалится злобно, глядя исподлобья на парня, который меньше минуты назад вызывал в нём совсем другие чувства и эмоции. 

Не отвращение, это уж точно. 

А теперь...

— Если ты думаешь, что я хоть кому-то это позволю, то пиздецки ошибаешься, — столь же спокойно отзывается его посетитель, и голубые глаза — красивого, почти небесного оттенка — свергают из под светлой чёлки опасным прищуром.

«Что же ты делаешь, пидрила?» — Билли не может не всматриваться в него, пока до головы не доходит — парень младше лет на пять-семь и совсем не выглядит как тот, кто прекрасно осознаёт что это за состояние, что случится через час, и почему стоит набрать номер социальной службы чтобы его срочно изолировали от общества и вернули домой.

У этого придурка вообще раньше течки-то хоть были? Он себе представляет масштаб пиздеца, что устроила им природа — всем им, и не надо думать что гон, который кроет альфу время от времени чем-то лучше. Вон, Сьюзан прекрасный пример их подвида, которую так же накрывает гоном, как и самого Билли, и которая морщится от постоянной необходимости менять мужиков, после того как её гон проходит, а она остаётся в компании того беты, который смотрит влюблёнными глазами осознавая, что всё это дерьмо просто, потому что долбанный запах и инстинкты так велят.

У Билли нет подобной херни — он на подавителях так долго, как это вообще возможно, с того самого первого раза, когда он зашёл в обычный продуктовый, а поймал себя только когда понял, что стаскивает с несчастной девочки-консультанта штаны в подсобке.

Она не возражала в тот момент — одурманенная приливом гормонов, желанием, выбивающим контроль из рук, но стоило только ему отстраниться, понять, что то, что он пытается сделать противоречит всем нормам морали и устоям, как она призналась — это почти изнасилование.

Нет уж, хера с два — чужие бракованные таблетки не должны влиять на его самоконтроль, так что одна пилюля перед завтраком — и никаких проблем весь долбаный день.

— А ты по наивности превосходишь маленьких детей, — раздражение выливается ядом в голосе, когда Билли отходит вглубь магазина, под вентиляцию, просто на всякий случай. — Проваливай, а не то я вызову копов. Мне не улыбается потом разнимать каких-нибудь баранов, которые учуют твой запах и устроят показательные рыцарские поединки.

У полиции есть единственное преимущество перед всеми окружающими, а у Билли его нет — все они беты. Все до одного. Если ты родился без выверта в рецепторах и гормонах, то полиция раскрывает тебе свои объятия, принимая в доблестные ряды, пускай даже на самые низкие ступени служебной лестницы. Социальные службы, впрочем, тоже. 

Альфы и омеги — редкость, кто же спорит, но при этом у них нет той элитарности, о которой мечтают многие: высокие должности, где нужны исключительные черты заняты, туда пробиться ещё надо суметь. Зато есть большие проблемы с таким количеством вещей, что бетам даже не снились. 

Например сейчас Билли хочет подойти поближе, вжать в себя посетителя, пройтись кончиком носа по его шее собирая запах и оставить собственническую отметину на основании шеи совсем незнакомого парня, оказавшегося не в то время и не в том месте.

А после выебать так, чтобы бедолага даже имя своё забыл, выучив как молитву только его собственное. Вот только нихуя из этого он делать, конечно, не станет — нахер изнасилования, нахер принуждения, нахер долбанное сообщество альф и омег.

— Ты не сможешь меня заставить, — отзывается равнодушный голос и Билли останавливается, замирает.

Ему что, блять, показалось? Он неправильно расслышал? Нет, точно — в тени грёбаного американца нет ни капли тех эмоций, которые должны испытывать течные омеги. В нём вообще ничего нет, кроме доли раздражения, и Билли шагает обратно. Всего несколько дюймов, чтобы принюхаться получше.

Нет, вот же он — запах. Билли прекрасно чует его, вполне себе однозначный омежий цитрусовый аромат, который должен привлекательно сочетаться с собственным — наверняка тяжёлым и мускусным — Билли понятия не имеет. Себя учуять просто невозможно, так что...

— Я всего лишь зашёл посмотреть чем развлекаются омеги, когда им нужно чем-то себя занять, — добавляет парень с таким самодовольством, что Билли чувствует словно его обманули собственный нос и инстинкты.

Какого, блять, хера?

— Хочу быть максимально устрашающим со своими подчинёнными-омегами, — добавляет тот и клыкасто усмехается.

Клыкасто. Как альфа.

Что?

— Считай, что ты и так пиздец криповый, поэтому руки в ноги и на выход, — фыркает он и добавляет, выкладывая на прилавок огромный дилдо, — иначе страшным тут придётся стать мне и пообещать выебать тебя такой махиной, как маленькую глупую омежку.

Нос не подводит — запах цитрусов, пряности и терпкого крепкого алкоголя он ощущает слишком явственно, а волшебные колёса позволяют держать себя в руках и контролировать желание впаяться носом в шею, сомкнув ладони на чужой пояснице, но клыки и спокойствие явно выбивают из колеи.

— Так вот это и есть самое страшное в спари...сексе? — странное уточнение и то, как длинные пальцы проскальзывают по увитому венами дилдо заставляют насторожиться. Инстинкты вопят изо всех сил, что ебанутый на полголовы посетитель — странный, и от такого следовало бы держаться подальше, вот только разница между запахом и поведением посетителя постепенно сводят с ума.

— Не это, — фыркает Билли, качая головой и снова встречаясь взглядом с небесно-голубыми, пронзительными и холодными глазами, — но то, что тебе нужно — кончилось. Последний раз говорю тебе, засранец — проваливай отсюда.

— И что же мне нужно? — светлые брови поднимаются, и Билли в один момент узнаёт его. 

Этот жест он видел по ящику слишком много раз, чтобы перепутать, и может с однозначной уверенностью сказать, что перед ним — не кто иной, как герой Америки и любимец миллионов — Хоумлендер.

Самая знаменитая бета среди Семёрки, которые набирают популярность с такой бешеной скоростью, что, кажется, скоро все прилавки магазинов и кинофильмы будут посвящены только им.

И ему — в частности.

— Тебе нужен узел, — спокойно заявляет Билли, чувствуя себя всё ещё злым за двойной обман, а потому не смягчает тона, когда жёстко добавляет, подбираясь, и понимая — кажется, несмотря на принятые с утра пилюли его инстинкты всё-таки берут верх, и нет ни единого шанса на чудесное спасение. — Ты хочешь чтобы тебя отодрали, а потом заперли узлом так, чтобы ты даже пикнуть не мог. Но таких игрушек у нас больше в наличии нет, так что проваливай отсюда и поскорее.

Чего Билли не ждёт, так это того, что засранец положит ему руку на хер и скользнёт пальцами под яйца, замечая задумчиво:

— Думаю, всё-таки есть.

Огромный дилдо обрушивается на посетителя со всего размаху, ведь Билли прекрасно знает — у этого засранца неуязвима кожа, и какой-то там резиновый хер не причинит ему боли. Вот только того, что тот даже не попытается увернуться, перехватывая дилдо ожидать было никак нельзя.

— Шутка, — усмехается Хоумлендер, и от вида его клыков в глубине гортани Билли зарождается утробное рычание, вырывающееся неприятными, щекочущими корень языка звуками, жажда поставить засранца на место, не просто хорошенько встряхнув, но и выбив из него всю эту дурь колет кончики пальцев.

Выколотив.

Выебав, чёрт бы побрал!

— То, что ты не дашь себя натянуть прямо на прилавке или то, что ты потрогал мой хер полагая, будто можно играть с огнём до бесконечности? — голос срывается в хрипоту и засранца перетряхивает. Билли не знает отчего оно так работает, но до тех пор, пока вообще работает — не имеет значения как. 

Он нарочно ставил себе менее заметный акцент, ведь когда он начинает говорить так, как привык, его нихера никто не понимает, но стоит лишь сказать: «а может быть пошутил о том, что ты бета, чёртов читер», как из горла его посетителя вырывается прерывистый стон.

Билли готов поклясться, что если сейчас только он покрепче сожмёт зубы на основании шеи, оставляя так собственническую метку, как привлекательный запах, настолько сильно заинтересовавший и вовсе собьёт с ног, доказывая, наконец, его правоту. 

Правоту ценой страстного секса на грязном полу или неудобном прилавке. 

— Того, что ты вообще хоть как-то меня интересуешь, — парирует выпад посетитель, и Билли, не в состоянии удержаться.

Он отводит лезущие в глаза пряди одним уверенным движением, зачёсывая их назад и убеждаясь — перед ним действительно чёртов Хоумлендер. Гроза преступности, любимец Америки, мечта всех дам любого возраста. Его силы не ставят под сомнение, как и то, что этот человек не позорит Штаты, нося их флаг за спиной как знамя. 

— Супергеройский лжец, — фыркает Билли неодобрительно, не сводя глаз с ледяных омутом, и получает в ответ вскинутые брови.

— С какого бы хера мне быть супергероем? — это совершенно наглое вранье как пощёчина — наглая, уверенная в том, что останется безнаказанной, и приходится еле сдерживаться от того, чтобы сплюнуть.

— Ты же Хоумлендер. Тебя сейчас везде крутят — не удивлюсь, если на одном из этих дилдо есть твоё лицо с подписью «величайший член величайшего супера» или как-то дерьмо в этом духе, — фыркает Билли, припоминая, что бить супера чревато для кулака больше, нежели для мудилы, у которого хватает наглости спрашивать его в лицо о том, с чего он взял, что перед ним лидер Семёрки.

— Я всего лишь Джон, — от спокойного ответа Билли передёргивает, но, стоит их взглядам встретиться, как он внезапно понимает, что тот пытается ему сказать.

Хоумлендер никогда бы не позволил себе зайти в сексшоп даже для того, чтобы просто посмотреть на ассортимент, выбирая чем он будет угрожать своим подчинённым в случае необходимости, тогда как Джон может даже и для себя чего-то присмотреть. Частное лицо, а не супс.

— Похер, Джон так Джон, — фыркает Билли, чувствуя запах сильнее, чем прежде.

Да как, блять, это работает?! Его собственные таблетки точно не были просрочены, так что реакции даже на течную омегу быть не должно. Джон не ведёт себя как тот, кто с ума сходит от желания потрахаться, хотя, стоит признать, у него мягкие и тягучие движения, и то, как он приласкал хер Билли...

Клыки появляются под верхней губой, и Билли смотрит на них лишь секунду, прежде, чем плюнуть на всё и пойти экспериментальным путём. Всего-то и нужно — притянуть супера за светлый затылок к себе поближе, накрыть тонкие губы своими, целуя горячо, страстно, вылизывая его рот так, что рычание опять появляется где-то в гортани и прокатывается огненным комом до самого затылка, ведь из-за усиленного вкуса Билли сносит к херам.

Если это Хоумлендер — а сомневаться нисколько не приходится — их весовые категории должны быть настолько разными, что стоит лишь Джону оттолкнуть его, как Билли, который гипотетически сильнее, просто потому что таковы уж альфы, пролетит расстояние до стены и врежется в неё. Скорее всего с несколькими переломами.

Именно этого Билли и ожидает, но никак не того, что по его хребту поскользит ладонь, дразняще касаясь когда чужой рот в ответ открывается, позволяя буквально трахать себя языком.

Он облизывает мягкие, податливые губы, посасывает их, втягивает язык, слыша стон полный наслаждения. Сексшоп — наименее романтичное место из всех существующих для того, чтобы дать страсти подавить здравый смысл.

«Зато и презервативы и смазка под рукой», — заключает Билли в момент, когда его сознание самую малость проясняется, и он, наконец, перестаёт терзать мягкие тонкие губы, и соскальзывает по шее, как раз туда, где можно оставить свою метку, на нетерпеливо подставляющемся Хоумлендере и замирает.

След от чужого укуса — женского, судя по маленькой челюсти — приводит его в полный ступор. Нет, он понимает прекрасно — едва ли такой милаха как Джон берёг свою шею для него, и уж тем более не рассчитывает на нечто подобное, если речь идёт о Хоумлендере, но четыре светлых пятнышка выцветшей метки выглядят настолько чуждыми на бледной коже, что Билли в первый момент даже пытается их стереть пальцем, получая страстный стон в ответ.

— Здесь? — усмехается Билли, притягивая Джона к себе ещё теснее за поясницу и соскальзывает кончиком языка по отвратительным чужим отметинам. Единственное, что в них может нравится — чистая, незамутнённая реакция.

Страстный стон, подкреплённый взрывом запаха желания сносит голову, а пальцы, мгновенно зарывшиеся в волосы не оставляют ни единого шанса удержать себя в руках. В клыках, что точнее, ведь тотчас заострившиеся зубы впиваются в нежную кожу, прокалывая, помечая, пока рука Джона не падает безвольно, выпутываясь из его волос.

«Блять, вашу мать, сука» — все эти слова вперемешку вертятся у Билли на языке, но он не произносит ни одного из них, понимая, заглянув в подёрнутые поволокой глаза, что ему хана.

Билли Бутчер, прошедший через ужасы войны, научившийся выживать в самой неприятной ситуации, контролирующий себя до последнего — сломался. И никакие таблетки не помогут, когда зрачки омеги подрагивают, расширяясь как от наркоты.

— Ты... ты пахнешь... — с изумлением бормочет тот, приоткрыв рот, и становится ясно — магазин придётся закрыть. Немедленно. Возможно, до конца долбаной смены.

Френчи должен прийти довольно скоро, но на него уже плевать, ведь всё, на что хватает сейчас Билли — утянуть своего посетителя в подсобку, и, вжимая в стену медленно проскользить пальцами по телу, чувствуя ответную дрожь.

— Я под таблетками пахну слабо, — хмыкает Билли, прекрасно понимая, что бы сделал его запах с Джоном, если бы он действительно благоухал, как и положено альфе, заинтересовавшемся в омеге и пытающемся привлечь её внимание любыми средствами. — Но раз ты так крашишься с моего запаха, значит ты не можешь быть альфой.

— Я не, — пиздит ему парень, мотая головой так, словно он под защитой неведомой мистической силы, которая даёт воспротивится природным инстинктам и подставляющимся под руки, словно большой и ласковый домашний кот, дорвавшийся до человека.

— Ага, и сейчас твой хер не пытается расстегнуть брюки, да? — ладонь оказывается прямо поверх горячей, напряжённой плоти, заставляя того зашипеть, податься навстречу страстно, неистово, настойчиво.

— Убери ты свои блядские руки, — рычит слабо Джон, и на дне его глаз появляются алые отблески, заставляя Билли удостовериться в том, что стоящий перед ним человек и есть тот самый великий супер.

Глаза-лазеры — большая детская мечта шестилеток, наблюдающих за потрясающим Номером Один и мечтающих владеть ими же, чтобы давать сдачи кому угодно. Вот только Билли ни на миг не забывает о том, насколько безопасен для жизни подобный ответный удар.

— Иначе ты меня до тла спалишь, Хоумлендер? — он не может удержать поддразнивания, хотя обычно в таком состоянии омеги особенно уязвимы и с ними следует быть как можно осторожнее. 

К счастью, или к сожалению, но его партнёр, прогибающийся под руками и позволяющий не просто стиснуть мягкие ягодицы в пальцах, но и стащить с него брюки, не выглядит как уязвлённый в самое сердце грубостью и неотёсанностью оказавшегося под рукой альфы представитель собственного вида.

Напротив, тот возвращает ухмылку и поднимает их обоих в воздух, чтобы стряхнуть с себя ненужные брюки и облегчить Билли попытку усадить его на бёдра, притираясь кольцом полусжатых мышц к херу.

— Смазка, — бормотание прерывает их тяжелое дыхание, и Билли безошибочно выучивает из коробки ту, что не даст суперу залететь — если тот вообще на такое способен.

Ладно, возможно, он был не прав, когда решил что натянуть омегу прямо в сексшопе это плохая идея — тут всё-таки есть свои преимущества, вроде этого, думает Билли, открутив пальцами одной руки крышку и обмакнув пальцы в скользкую жидкость, безо всякого труда проникая по горячим мышцам внутрь.

Резкий выдох звучит музыкой для ушей и приходится торопиться — ещё немного, и огромный болт будет положен и на безопасность, и на качество секса, и вообще на всё, кроме собственного и чужого желания, но Билли старше, опытнее, и пока растягивает подающиеся мышцы ещё держит себя в руках.

— Да ты джентльмен, — фыркает Джон, притираясь влажной дырочкой к его головке, стоит только вынуть из него скользкие фаланги. 

Прежде, чем вернуть обычный вес, под тяжестью которого хер соскальзывает легко, супер соскальзывает ладонью по шее и хватается за спину, словно это не Хоум держится сейчас на весу, а Билли вынуждает его парить над землёй, и бросить может в любой момент. 

Можно было бы предъявить за неискренность этих жестов, если бы в глазах назвавшегося Джоном не было столько отчаянного желания, столько смятения и, совершенно сносящего потребностью отдать всю нежность и любовь, одиночества.

— Ты, блять, даже не представляешь насколько, — соглашается Билли, коротко кивая и снова находя нежные губы собственными.

Осознание того, что он пялит всеобщего любимца, супергероя и человека Номер Один во всей чёртовой Америке не заставляет сейчас гордиться — да, он делает это в подсобке, и, возможно, если об этом узнают, то Билли придёт полный, бесповоротный и окончательный пиздец, но сейчас жизненно необходимо отогреть в своих руках истосковавшегося омегу, и инстинкты скручивают в крендель, обещая запихнуть самооценку в задницу, если только он посмеет сейчас уйти.

— Жёстче, — велит Джон, и это та самая блядская ситуация, когда Билли понимает, что подчиняется не задумываясь. Если тому это нужно — он будет брать его жёстче, целовать крепче, кусая губы и прижимать к своему телу ещё теснее, лишь бы ледяная степь, раскинувшаяся в чужих глазах стала лазурной гладью тёплого моря.

За альфами всегда была физическая сила, за омегами — психологическая. Они вертят друг другом как хотят, но стоит только Билли по-настоящему совладать с собой, как крепкие, болезненные толчки сменяются медленными и неторопливыми, сдержанными, чтобы не навредить.

— Давай, — рычит слабо парень в его руках, прижимаясь носом к шее и пропитываясь запахом Билли, так невероятно потрясающе смешивающимся с собственным. Приказ сработал бы, вот только что-то с ним не так, и Билли прекрасно чувствует, что в силах отказать Джону. — Ну же!

Ноги на бёдрах сжимаются крепче, и омега перехватывает контроль на пару мгновений давая понять насколько Джон сильнее его. Даже несмотря на то, что они совместимы по запаху, сверхъестественная сила супера превосходит врождённую мощь Билли, но нивелируется тем, что тот может прорычать властно и строго:

— Мягче!

Несчастный, загнанный стон и сгладившаяся амплитуда движений дают понять, что Билли всё сделал верно, а значит можно вжаться губами в чужие, лаская их медленно кончиком языка, посасывая осторожно, чувствуя нетерпеливые стоны. Сжатые веки чуть приоткрываются, и от взгляда больше не тянет сумасшедшим холодом, так что можно позволить себе и двигаться резче.

Толчок, ещё — симфония ахов и выкриков словно дирижёрская палочка, так что толчки становятся неистовей, выдавая как Билли сам близок к сцепке. 

— Блять, — шипит он едва слышно, понимая — если он сейчас войдёт глубже, то им придётся обниматься вот так ещё с полчаса, пока узел не спадёт, а это всё очень херовая затея, с учётом того, как сильно сжимается супер на его члене.

— Не порвёшь, — едва слышно бормочет Джон, но Билли всё-таки старается удержаться, заставить себя отстраниться.

У Хоумлендера другие планы — он подаётся вниз так сильно, что только начавший набухать узел проскакивает в него до самого основания, а от сладкого крика у Билли закладывает уши. Тот, словно звуковая бомба, вот только не настолько разрушительная, хотя есть подозрение, что всё-таки кое-кто сдерживается, и лишиться барабанных перепонок было как нехер делать.

Слишком тесно, горячо и сладко — спазм выкручивает всё тело, вынуждая излиться, вот только узлу совершенно насрать на этот момент, и им придётся провести вот так какое-то время.

— Блять, сука, блять, — сквозь зубы бормочет Билли, чувствуя себя в безопасности внутри горячего и тесного канала, сжимающегося на каждое, даже самое слабое покачивание бёдрами. Его живот — мокрый от чужой спермы, а запах, пропитавший их обоих настолько потрясающий, что всё, что может делать Билли — водить кончиком носа по чувствительной шее и чувствовать, как жалко всхлипывает в его руках омега, видимо, слишком рано получившая метку, и потому с такой лёгкостью прикидывавшаяся альфой.

— Я сейчас... сдохну... — признание заставляет растянуть губы в улыбке и коротко поцеловать в скулу возле уха, чувствуя, как канал сжимается даже на это простое касание.

— «Хоумлендер умер в сексшопе» — заголовки будут шикарными, — тихо и беззлобно посмеивается Билли, упираясь ладонями в стену — тот держится и сам, безо всякой поддержки, а вот чувства безопасности неуязвимому суперу сейчас может и не хватать. А что может быть лучше, чем прикрыть его собственной спиной от любых проблем?

— Они скажут, что моим криптонитом был метровый хер, — соглашается тот, через короткие всхлипы, льнущий к груди Джон и смотрит так, что Билли едва не смывает волной тепла и неприкрытой уязвимости.

— Тебя просто никто не пытался убить игрушкой для секса, — добавляет Билли, смыкая руки у того на спине, и слабо толкается вовнутрь. 

Постанывания, поскуливания и сотня других звуков ублажают его слух, желание прикрыть собой ранимого и защитить беспомощного сводит внутренности спазмом, и всё-таки Билли умирает от очевидного, но впервые заданного за этот странный эпизод вопроса:

— А как тебя зовут, убийца суперов?

— История этого не сохранит, — веселится он, когда они оба вздрагивают от звона колокольчика, оповещающим о том, что они в сексшопе не одни.

Чёртов канал сжимается сильнее, вынуждая выдохнуть резко, коротко и беззвучно, когда знакомый голос с заметным акцентом спрашивает:

— Билли? Ты тут?

— Не заходи в подсобку, Фрэнчи, — кричит он, стараясь скрыть то, как довольно загнан его голос, — и проветри тут. И свали.

— Чёртов Бутчер, — восхищение в интонациях француза, наверное, ему только кажется, но тот послушно уходит всего через несколько минут, оставляя один на один с усмехающимся супером, скалящим зубы в довольстве.

— Приятно познакомится, Билли Бутчер.

От мстительного движения вовнутрь самодовольство испаряется с лица, становясь гримасой боли впополам с наслаждением, и Билли отвечает любезностью тому, с кем повязан узлом, и, кажется, чем-то большим, судя по запаху:

— Взаимно, Хоумлендер.


End file.
